1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a marking and retrieving device for attachment to articles used near water and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a marking and retrieving device which marks the location of submerged article and provides a line for retrieval of the article.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Markers and retrieving devices releasable upon immersion in water have previously been proposed. A common type of marking device includes a solid material which dissolves upon immersion to release a marker.
The devices heretofore proposed have not proven wholly satisfactory. This may be due in part to the complex mechanical nature of the release mechanisms and also to the sensitivity of the water soluble material to incidental and natural moisture so that the mechanism may release prior to immersion.
The simple and uncomplicated structure of the present invention protects against premature release of the marker/retriever while providing a quick response to immersion.